


Unexpected but finally Perfect

by MiaSchwarz



Series: The Mystery of the Growing Tree – A Deduction of Developments [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, John!lock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, Parentlock, Parents & Children, Post Mpreg, Same Sex Marriage, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSchwarz/pseuds/MiaSchwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would have been a regular friday, but Hamish has an urgent matter to discuss with his parents. And while everyone behaves as usual, however the whole conversation turns out to be somehow unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected but finally Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Like my first posts, this belongs to a long tale, but this part is placed at the last third of it. So here are the „instructions“ to understand, what I am talking about:
> 
>  **First** : Imagine John and Sherlock in an established relationship as married partners. They do not live at Bakerstreet anymore, but in an own house in the suburbia of London. John is in his 60s and Sherlock in his 50s, while preparing for their retirement, because their children are all grown up now.
> 
>  **Second** : The third main character in this story is Hamish, their youngest son in his early 20s. He is highly gifted, even more than his father (John, his dad, has given birth to him). So he finished his studies, just got his doctor´s degree in historical and modern linguistics and is starting to work at a university. There he just found his first serious partner, a doctor of linguistic for nothern languages from Island, named Gunnar Johansson.
> 
>  **Third** : John, Sherlock and their children have developt a system, to visit each other regularly. Actually it is friday and Hamish´s turn, to come for lunch, chatting with John mainly and leaving eventually in the evening. Today is a little bit different, because he has a very pressing and urgent topic to speak about.
> 
>  **Last but not least** : Please, feel free to imagine the look of Hamish and Gunnar as you like. If you want to know, how I think, they would look like, I willingly give you my impressions. So I think, Hamish does look like young Benedict Cumberbatch (of course :) as you can see here **http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lg0l7vPGe61qgae0ho1_400.jpg**. And I imagine Gunnar as Mark Tennant as the doctor, because I think, he is funny, lively and a little bit crazy **http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lfmfj8Bjp61qewo04.jpg**
> 
> As usual, I will love you forever, if you help me to eliminate all the mistakes!

### Unexpected but finally Perfect

Under any usual circumstances this would have been a regular Friday at all for Hamish. It could have even been a very good Friday for him indeed. A free day at work, looking forward to visit his parents and time enough to stay the whole weekend with Gunnar alone for the very first time. So far, so right and Hamish was not somebody, who got thrown out of a good mood easily. But even his calm and balanced mood is not indestructible, even he had to learn that again, without any sign of hints. 

Because today of all days there had to be an appointment at the andrology. And really, he never thought something unpleasant would happen on this very nice Friday. Just going to a doctor, check his health, getting the injection for birth control and leave to visit his parents. Nothing special, nothing pressing, everything fine. And it was indeed, but finally Hamish left the surgery. He got all he wanted, the acknowledgement of being perfectly healthy and a syringe poked in his butt. But for a special reason this visit at his doctor turned out to be a very unpleasant act. It brought back very uncomfortable memories of his youth, he did not know would bother him anymore. He was a little bit annoyed with himself, because with his actual knowledge, it would have been wiser to ask his dad for help. But he did not want to bother him and honestly, the idea of visiting another doctor for his ambitions was very ok. But now he felt nervous and uneasy. He traveled to his parents deep in thought, hoping, that his father was not at home at least. Though feeling lightly guilty about his wish, he would really not want to have him at the same room while talking to his dad about his very delicate and stupid „problem“. 

Eventually he arrived at his former home, entered the front door and went to the great living room and the attached kitchen. While preparing himself to dress comfortable and getting warm from the snowy town, he tried to calm himself as well. And he hoped, he would be able to stay calm and patient soon, because the excited chattering on the other side of the door told him, that both of his parents where present and waiting for his arrival. So Hamish sighed and took all his bravery to meet them.

He was very relieved to be greeted by his fathers in their usual habit. Seeing his dad smiling in earnest at him and turning his arms around his waist while Hamish rested his own arms on his fathers strong shoulders for a nice and comfortable hug made him feel much better. It was always so very familiar and pleasant to be near John, to lean into the small, sturdy man and nuzzle the face into his dads shoulder. Hamish could contently stay like this for hours, but John eventually turned away to prepare something in the kitchen while asking him several unimportant questions, Hamish could hardly care about this time. He decided to greet his father, who was sitting at the kitchen table and staring into the oculars of his microscope. When Hamish went to his usual chair, preparing himself to get as comfy as possible, he tried to figure out the best way to start with his own topic. But all his thoughts turned out to be useless, because Sherlock would hardly be himself, if he could not figure out the exact intentions of his youngest son in detail within a few seconds. And the truth to be said, he would hardly be himself, if he would manage to handle his new findings with the necessary amount of tact and politeness.

„You have been to the surgery for visiting an andrologist, I assume?“, Sherlock mentioned suddenly. Hamish was used to this kind of statements, but he never learned not to flush of shame, because it was so very hard to hide something of his father.

„Obviously“, he answered and searched for John, who had turned to look at him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. 

„Well, an easy point to deduce, as I mention to see ...“

Hamish interrupted the usual self-staging of his father:

„Yes, you did very well, father. But I am not sure, if I want to know, how you figured that out. I am sorry, but I somehow have, um, an urgent topic, I would like to talk about with dad, if you don't mind.“ 

When he mentioned the surprised and puzzled impression of his father, Hamish became aware of his very unlikely behavior. Sherlock was obviously not expecting him to be impatient and assertive. Suddenly Hamish felt a little bit ashamed of his rude interruption, but he was disturbed by Johns intervention.

„Yes, indeed. And I want to know, why our son went to a doctor by his own words, if you don't mind, Sherlock.“

The younger man huffed and waved a hand in a dismissive gesture while turning his attention back to his microscope. John patted his shoulder gently and went to sit next to him, in front of Hamish. He handed a cup of tea to his son, sipped at his own and went on to look curiously at the young ginger. But all this was not very helpful for Hamish and he fiddled nervously at his cup. Because even if his father pretended to be somewhere else in his mind, his actual presence made it hard for him to speak with his dad. Otherwise, Hamish knew, he could trust him as much as his dad, so much to be true. But he felt uneasy and he wasn´t sure, if he was in the right mood to handle his fathers blunt behavior. In the end he thought of being a full grown actually and he won´t allow himself to behave like a teenager at all. And suddenly John´s facial impression started to change from curious to concern again and he did not like to make him feel that way.

„There is no need to be in sorrow“, he assured him and tried to perform an honest smile. „it was just a check-up and getting the shot for birth control. Nothing special, really“, he tried to calm his dad and himself at least. He earned a bright smile from the doctor and mentioned the sudden relief in his dad´s view. 

„That sounds good, very good at all“, John answered. „Good to know, everything is ok with you. And also good to know, that you take precautions, of course. So you are getting serious, Gunnar and you, I mean?“

„As sure as I am not to be wanted during this conversation, I might assume though, that your line of topic does not help our son to go straight to his main and urgent concerns, John“, Sherlock interrupted him without leaving his view off the sample he was observing.

„It is not that I don´t want to talk with you, father! But …“, Hamish insisted and suddenly lost all his bravery. He did not mean to behave rude. He fell back in his chair and huffed wearily. „If I think about everything again, there is no need to talk. As I said, all is fine and that´s it. Ok. Sorry, father, I didn't mean to be rude to you.“

„Well, no, there is no need to apologize, Misha“, Sherlock answered and shoved the microscope to the side, right in front of his husband, who was forced to put it further and away from under his nose. Sherlock turned his attention to his youngest son and folded his palms under his chin in his usual manner.

„This topic seems to bother you deeply and it makes you feel uncomfortable. And my presence makes you feel even more uneasy, because you expect me to be inpatient and respond inadequately. So your mood is not caused by myself personally, you just fear my possible behavior. Am I right?“

„Yes, of course you are“, Hamish answered with no small amount of guilt.

„Oh, do not give me that look, Misha“, Sherlock huffed. „I would be very much pleased instead, if you stop feeling guilty for no reason and could tell me and your dad, what bothers you so badly.“ 

„Ok, I'll try, but it is such a stupid topic … I mean … It is just so stupid.“

„But you said, everything is ok“, John said after sipping at his tea again. „So there should be nothing about your visit at the surgery you must feel uncomfortable at all.“

„I assume, it has nothing to do with the examination or the results itself. And getting the shot for birth control means, including the foreseen intercourse, he was going to look forward to this weekend. But something, or somebody in detail, made him feel uneasy“, Sherlock deduced more to himself and his husband.

„And I assume, THAT is what makes Hamish feel uneasy right now“, John pointed at finger at Sherlock and hissed at him with a serious glare. 

Sherlock huffed and reacted immediately: „But John, I am simply stating the obvious ...“

„But you are not helping at all with your impatience and rude deductions!“

Hamish started wondering how the situation could escalate so quickly and watched his parents bickering, while being unsure, whether to feel amused or displaced at the absurd theater performing in front of him. But finally he felt just miserable and on top of that his primal ambition was still a heavy weight on his chest. So he sighed and waited patiently, but the two didn´t seem to finish their row to soon.

„He said, I am a splendid specimen“, Hamish stated suddenly and his parents became quiet.

„Who said?“, John asked while glaring at his husband, who was just willing to start his next obvious deduction, but decided otherwise and suddenly found something very interesting at his cup of tea.

„The doctor, the andrologist, at the surgery earlier“, Hamish answered shortly and the room fell silent again. For several reasons, Hamish found this statement much easier to give as expected. But the whole incident was far from being over and he started to feel really uneasy.

„Well“, the older man said and sipped at his tea, „That does not sound bad at all. I mean, ok, it is actually somehow nice to say so. He probably sees a lot of patients and wanted to make you feel comfortable with yourself. There is surely no intention to flirt with you or something like that. Maybe his choice of words was a bit unfitting, so ...“.

„No, it is nothing of that!“, Hamish interrupted him. „It is … I know him for longer, see? He is a friend actually, married and so on, nice fellow. And I am not … um … concerned about him or how he said what. But … 

„Oh, I see finally“, Sherlock responded with a delighted impression and his appearance became relaxed and gentle. „Please excuse us for being idiots. Of course it has nothing to do with the diagnosis or the doctor or any of this circumstances. What worries you are your self-doubts, that are awake again, because the statement reminded you of that. In that case, we can assure you, that you should not judge to hard about yourself. Indeed, this „problem“ of yours is exactly the opposite, as I can attest, because your father is equally well ...“

John stopped the monologue of his husband by waving his hands at him, which caused Sherlock to switch on the look that said „are-you-an-idiot-what-this-is-obvious-stop-beeing-stupid“. 

„Wait, stop that, Sherlock. Before this is getting into details I do not yet understand, would you mind to explain what you two are going on about?“

´Oh no, now it all goes to hell´ Hamish thought, while his father sighed dramatically and started to explain.

„John, please try to keep up, because Hamish is concerned about the fact, that he is, well, to say it in most common words, very well hung.“ 

'Finally it is out' Hamish thought and felt his face burn with the finally expected embarrassment, so he started to fiddle with his now empty mug again. And while Sherlock gave John his next usual look that said „see-I-was-right-again-of-course-it-was-obvious“, the older man cleared his throat and decided, it would be a good idea to fetch the empty cups and prepare a new round of tea. 

„Well now, in that case, your father is very true, because there is really no need to worry about anything“, he said while filling the kettle and flip the switch.

„Yes, maybe, but … this is so awkward, how shall I explain …?“, Hamish struggled for words and the last bit of courage to explain his worries.

„May I state, that your point of concern depends on your relationship?“, Sherlock asked with a calm voice and closed eyes, while his hands where tucked in front of his face and his fingertips touched his nose lightly. „Your experience with other partners was somehow difficult and less of a pleasure in case of intercourse. And now your are afraid, that Gunnar might be scared or you could hurt him. Am I right?“

„Um, yes, I think … that is the point, yes“, Hamish answered quietly and missed the mug, because his hands felt very empty and useless.

„Hmhm ...“, Sherlock responded calmly and continued:

„Now, as I tried to mention before, there is absolutely no need for any concern. You and your partners where rather young and in lack of proper experience. And both of us, your dad as well as I, can assure you, that the whole experience will be nothing else than a pleasure, if there is the right amount of patience and preparation included.“

„I know that, somehow at least. But … um, it is … really rather huge indeed. And I wont doubt your experience, but even my friend, the doctor, I mean, said, that it is … well, extraordinary.“ 

Sherlock nodded and John tried to be still very busy with waiting for the water to boil and with searching for the right tea in the background. Eventually Sherlock continued:

„Be assured, I do not want to embarrass you even more. But you can trust me when I say, that both, your father and I, have a good amount of experience in this area. And though John was in the army and is a doctor, he got the possibility to proof by himself, that he is obviously well equipped in comparison to the general standard. And one of my clients is an andrologist as well and even he mentioned, that there are hardly other patients, that ...“

„I am sure, mine is bigger“, Hamish blurted out and felt his face burn again, „even when flaccid“, he added sheepishly and asked himself, what there might be at the counter, that caused this long time of waiting for the tea.

„In that case, you might be congratulated for belonging to the small group of those, whose member counts more than 9 inches when fully erected“, John tried to amuse his son with a light voice when he finally served the tea. But he was welcomed with a nerved impression of said son. 

„My „member“ counts 8,5 inches …“

„Well, that sounds rather ok and just a bit bigger than average …“

„I mean, it counts 8,5 inches when flaccid!“

„Oh“, John managed to reply as casual as possible, but failed totally by turning his facial color into the same shade as Hamish and Sherlock, who followed the conversation and finally opened his eyes, as if he wanted to catch his son´s view to deduce, whether he was telling the truth or not.

„Uhm, well, ahem …“, John cleared his throat again and tried to continue: „and as you might know, there are two different kind of erections …“

„If you must insist to know the details, you can stop with your assumptions, because it counts 12,5 inches after all!“, help, why was he ever thinking, having this conversation with his parents might be a good idea? This was not helpful at all!

„Christ almighty“, John responded unhelpfully and cupped his eyes with his left hand while Sherlock at least managed the decency of just finally staring at his youngest with ridiculous big eyes. Hamish felt sweat on his forehead, he was also impatient and weary of this conversation. When he gave it another thought though, the whole incident was not so creepy and disturbing after all, in comparison. Somehow his parents had managed to distract him without really trying and in the end that was all he wanted from the beginning on. Everything ok again, all chaos as usual, little bit embarrassing, but mini-crisis endured, everyone can now get back to their usual business.

But of course he was very right to assume, that at least one of his fathers, most likely Sherlock, would have none of that. He had no idea how this situation would move on. He nearly expected Sherlock to fetch his magnifier and jump at him, to struggle him down and rip off his trousers to examine his penis. He could easily imagine his father, sitting on his chest and poking at his dick, while John would sigh, mumbling something about murder, sleep, strangling with his bare hands while he fetched a ranting, pouting Sherlock to throw him on his favorite spot on the couch for a proper sulk.

„Yes“, Hamish stated eventually, Sherlock seemed to be thinking, but not highly overwhelmed, just curious. And John … well, John looked rather concerned, even full of sorrow. He clenched his fists, his mouth was a thin line and sharp lines appeared between his eyebrows. Then he cleared his throat several times and nearly knocked his tea over. Sherlock´s attention switched from Hamish to his husband and for a short moment both, the detective and his youngest son had absolutely no clue, what was suddenly happening with the good ex-army doctor. He finally stammered:

„Well, yes, quite a shit from your medic, erm, friend. I can imagine, what that makes you feel like. Really, I do. I would have self-doubts as well, of course, in that case. But I would most likely have a nice chat with that bloke about professionalism and sensitive handling of patients. What a fool of a doctor is that? And what kind of a friend indeed?“

„Um, you are right of course, but ...“, Hamish tried to interrupt the starting agitation of his father. But John continued:

„Of course I am! I mean, he is an andrologist after all, isn't he? A little bit oft tact wouldn't harm him, I might assume. Christ, if I would imagine a young bloke like you would have come to me and I would state something like … no! No way! Not even in the army! Not even during combat! If I was his supervisor, I would rip of his balls! Even if I was a subordinate or his rookie! What a great son of a …!“

„John, I think, it is time for you to calm down again. I am rather sure, the whole occurrence contains finally just a minor priority for our son and because of that ...“

„Yeah, all right, of course,“ John snapped at his husband, face red with anger and his voice a dangerous bark. „Of course, you would say all that was very ok, because there was nothing to make a big deal about. And if there is a professional reason, every hint of politeness is just a waste of time and unnecessary sentiment! Yeah, of course, I should have known that all this fuss about avoiding to hurt others feelings is just sentiment! Lord save me from this useless empathy, it does me fail as a doctor! You know what, I need some air and DO. NOT. TEXT. ME!“ He ended his tantrum, fetched his jacket and stormed to the front door. Sherlock watched his husband moving, without changing his position, he just looked at him intently. After the door was closed with an impressive noise, Hamish winced a little bit, Sherlock closed his eyes again, flexed an eyebrow and sighed. Finally the house fell silent.

Hamish felt sad and guilty, but of course his father was aware of that.

„There is no need to feel guilty, my dear Misha. This does not seem to be a lucky week for your dad, he was in a foul mood anyway since he came home. And on top of that, your 'incident' at the surgery may also have triggered personal memories, that might not have been very comfortable as well.“

„Yes, I can imagine that. But nevertheless, I don't want to leave him feeling bad.“

„Oh, don't worry about that. I am very sure, he won't be gone to long. He most likely calms down very soon, that I can promise. And that is for the most important fact of all, he is still in his slippers.“ Sherlock smirked to himself and Hamish chuckled at his words.

„Ok, if you say so …“

„Of course I do and I will be right. Don't worry, it is all good and well.“

„Ok.“

Sherlock waved a dismissive hand at his son as is it was really nothing at all. Hamish eventually mentioned his tea and started sipping the mild warm drink.

„Well, and to come back to your primal matter“, Hamish had nearly forgotten about that and looked at his father, who leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. 

„As your dad and I tried to explain, there is no need to feel uncomfortable at all. You are a smart and sensitive young man. So there is not a single doubt at all, that Gunnar won't enjoy this weekend with every detail.“

„Thank you, Papa. In fact, I knew that already, but I just felt … well, it was weird and I just wanted to talk …“

„I know, Misha, yes. And it is absolutely all right and you have no reason to explain yourself or excuse something you did. Everything is fine, like I said. Please do not let me repeat myself, you know how much I dislike that. Won't you?“

„Yes, of course. Thank you, it is nice to know, I can come here and have a word with you, both of you“.

„Now, I assume, that is the job John and I happily signed for. And we should at least try to do a good one.“

Before Hamish could answer to that, they both heard the front door opening. This time it was closed decently and they heard that the doctor left his jacket at the rack in his usual and regular manner. When he entered the room, his face was still a little bit red, but his primal anger seemed to have vanished.

„That may have been a rather short walk, my dear husband. Welcome back!“, Sherlock teased with a low and velvety voice, eyes closed and wearing a sly smirk.

„Yes, very well deduced, my dear detective. Got a little chilly breeze at my toes, you know? And I am not getting any younger and so on“, he muttered. „Someone want another tea?“

After several minutes of rustling and clattering he came back to the kitchen table with new filled mugs and joined the two men. He eventually cleared his throat and spoke to Hamish:

„I am sorry, Misha, didn't mean to be blunt and fizzy about your problem.“

„Oh, don't be sorry, it is very ok. I am just glad you came back immediately. Because it would have been not very ok to leave you angry.“

„That's nice of you, Mish. Today was, well, the whole week was a mess and I am just glad to be home and was looking forward to your visit. Somehow got something the wrong way, I'm sorry.“

„All those excuses and explanations and displays of affection ... and all that tea ... “, Sherlock pressed his fingertips to the bridge of his nose. John went to his side. „May we stop that now? It is terribly sentimental. There have been enough tears and tantrums and hysterics for one day!“

John sighed, while Sherlock suddenly took hold of his hands and kissed his fingers lightly, what caused the older man to smile.

„Ok,“ Hamish said, trying to distract them from further 'displays of affection'. „I thought, that would be much worse indeed. Actually it was somehow surprising, really. In fact, I expected Papa forcing me to show him my penis.“

John laughed a bit and Sherlock's eyes widened with excitement.

„Oh, I would enjoy to take a good look. Because it is rather unusual to get sight of such an exquisite specimen and ...“ 

„Sherlock“, John hissed at the younger man and squeezed his hand.

„But John …“ And Hamish knew, everything was ok and perfect.


End file.
